In recent years, cameras equipped with a blur correction function for correcting an image blur caused by camera shake or the like (hereinafter also referred to as an “image stabilization function”) have become popular, and a photographer can capture a satisfactory image having no image blurring without paying any special attention to camera shake or the like.
As an example, there are two types of camera systems of a lens-interchangeable camera in which photographing lenses can be interchanged according to the purpose of photographing: a camera system in which the image stabilization function is installed onto an interchangeable lens; and a camera system in which the image stabilization function is installed onto a camera body. When the image stabilization function is installed onto an interchangeable lens, a sensor to detect the movement of a camera is mounted onto the interchangeable lens, and a portion of a photographing lens group is moved in a direction in which a detected camera shake is cancelled such that image stabilization is performed. When the image stabilization function is installed onto a camera body, a sensor to detect the movement of a camera is mounted onto the camera body, and an image sensor is moved in a direction in which a detected camera shake is cancelled such that image stabilization is performed. Whether the image stabilization function is installed onto the interchangeable lens or the camera body depends on a camera system or a manufacturer, because both types of camera systems have advantages and disadvantages.
In some of the camera systems having a common standard, both an interchangeable lens and a camera body have the image stabilization function.
As an example, a technology is known in which, in a camera system that includes an interchangeable lens including a blur correction system, an anti-vibration converter (a converter incorporating an image blur correction device), and a camera body, the interchangeable lens and the anti-vibration converter correct blurring at a ratio of 1:1, namely, each of the interchangeable lens and the anti-vibration converter corrects half of a blur amount (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 7-104338 and the like). In the technology above, inconvenience is not generated due to blur correction performed simultaneously by the interchangeable lens and the anti-vibration converter, and a photographer is not likely to fail in photographing. In this technology, the interchangeable lens and the converter perform blur correction, but a similar effect can be achieved even when the interchangeable lens and the camera body perform blur correction.